


Weaknesses (And the Like)

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon has a few obvious weaknesses.





	Weaknesses (And the Like)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Non-con and unpleasantness.  
> 

  
Author's notes: Non-con and unpleasantness.  


* * *

Weaknesses (And the Like)

## Weaknesses (And the Like)

Jayne knew a thing or two about weaknesses. The most important thing being to never, ever, have one. 

Or, if a man must, it should be kept it neat and tucked away, deep and dark inside, something to take out private-like and admire only when prying eyes couldn't see things they ought not. 

Sometimes that meant never indulging in them, but no honest man ever said life was fair. 

And even if Jayne never spoke to his Ma anymore, or looked at Kaylee, he doubted he'd ever wear the expression Simon painted on his face the damn near second that .45 was pressed against the side of River's unconscious head. 

And he'll never drop down at the mere <I>breath</I> of the word, "Knees," 

He'll never have to close his eyes and quiver in an effort to stay still, hoping obedience would be enough to appease anyone who knew how to milk a weakness for all it's worth. 

Jayne'll never know the cool barrel of a gun under his chin, forcing his face up while answering any question that popped into a merc's head. 

"Pretty." The merc said with a smile, digging her spare into Simon's chin harshly. "Ah, I love pretty toys. We're gonna have some fun, you and me, while my crew gets to work. What's yer name?" 

He'll never have to take a deep, pathetic breath, "Simon," 

"Sweet, simple Simon?" The woman laughed. It was almost a giggle, like a little girl and its echo in the hull sent Jayne's teeth on edge. "I'm in the habit of tying boys like you up, you know. I hurt them and make them cry. You keen on crying, Simon?" 

Jayne would never tense as a gun is cocked in his sister's ear. 

"I-- I don't--just don't--" 

"You don't? That's fine, sweet Simon, because somethin even sweeter just touched my head." 

He'll never give wasted, desperate looks to Mal and Zo's oblivious bodies. 

"You." 

It took Jayne a moment to realize she'd seen he'd woken. 

"You, let's see your cod," 

"Pardon?" Jayne sneered, although he heard it perfectly fine. 

"I wanna see your cock, and I wanna see it now," she said, although the gun never strayed from River's head and Jayne had to snort. 

"You're gonna have to come up with somethin a little bit better than that," but before it's even out of his mouth, she's come up with something better, something he didn't even know he cared either way about, and maybe he would've kept it that way if it wasn't for the quivering keen that Simon released when the gun at his throat was quickly cocked. 

<I> "You should've seen him, he was amazing . . ."</I>

River was somethin messed and wronged up already, and Jayne thought it'd be half a mercy to do her in. Simon, though, was whole and pompous and it just wasn't right to see him anyway else. And amusing as it was to see him all weak and womanly with his hands tied, it'd be a whole other to see clean through his neck. Jayne had always ruffled cat's fur, he never drowned one. 

Sides, Jayne wasn't one to turn down an opportunity to show off what the good lord gave him. 

"You ever pleasure a man, Simon?" she asked, herding the doctor over to Jayne on his knees with an unkind rap on the back of the head. "It'll give you a right feelin of power in the right situation." she chuckles, "A'course, this ain't the right situation." 

And it wasn't, not with Simon coloring with embarrassment and thin fingers digging into his hair and throwing his head forward, into Jayne's crotch. Jayne laid barely propped up against the wall, still dizzy with whatever it was that kept the rest of the crew unconscious, and Simon was forced to bow low to the ground to get Jayne in proper. 

He hesitated just a second, just a moment, just long enough for the merc to whisper that she didn't give idle threats. 

His mouth was sweet and forgiving for all the stiff, formalities it homed. Hot and wet and for a moment, it'd be easy to imagine a woman, the whore Jayne'd pleasured himself with not an hour ago. Especially when Simon tentatively (a reflex?) flexed his tongue up against Jayne's rod, clumsy pressure and heat and Simon's tightly closed eyes. He wanted to wind dark, clean hair in his fingers and force him down proper. 

Distressing. 

Jayne'd never thought of a man as anything more than a comrade, another set of hands to put a gun into. But again he'd never met a man as unsoiled and fussy as Simon Tam before, so maybe it made sense. Seein him all neat and straight set his blood to flame; he wanted to rough Simon up, set him off balance. Knock him over, make him dizzy and confused. 

So the brush of regret that Simon probably wasn't enjoying it much at all was just a bit disturbing. 

It's only after he comes, thrusting up and shoving his cock against the back of Simon's throat and almost down, and after white floods out of the reddened lips, does he feel the eyes on him. 

Jayne just registered Mal's mildly confused, accusing stare before the ruckus of a bullet freed of its barrel sent the merc to her messy death. There's a moment where he could <I>feel</I> Simon's surge of despair, mistaking the bullet as the merc's sent to River, and Jayne wasn't sure of what to do with the sudden urge to turn Simon around, show him it's over and alright. 

So he did nothing, laying limp against the wall while Simon saw his sister whole, and vomited in the corner. 

No, nothing happened. Simon said carefully, later. Just a merc, touched in the head. Nothing important, really, nothing worth remembering. 

Simon was a terrible liar, but no one saw fit to press. 

And if he missed a few meals and stopped speaking and smiling whenever Jayne entered the room, what did it matter? 

Jayne didn't have any attachments, or weaknesses, or appetite for anyone, especially not lily white, soft-feeted doctors. 

If only he could convince his cock of that.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Weaknesses (And the Like)**   
Author:   **simmysim**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **5k**  |  **10/17/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Summary:  Simon has a few obvious weaknesses.   
Notes:  Non-con and unpleasantness.   
  
  



End file.
